


Stronger Than Thought

by theresnolightinme



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Girl!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnolightinme/pseuds/theresnolightinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situations like these have become Stiles’ version of normal. These normal situations usually involved frequent danger, supernatural creatures, and constantly being injured. Well, injury usually happening on Stiles’ end, you know, the whole not being a werewolf with supernatural healing abilities thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than Thought

Situations like these have become Stiles’ version of normal. These normal situations usually involved frequent danger, supernatural creatures, and constantly being injured. Well, injury usually happening on Stiles’ end, you know, the whole not being a werewolf with supernatural healing abilities thing. And her mouth never really helped her in many of the instances of being captured. The talking usually hurt more than it helped; caused more injury than was probably planned and all because she didn’t know when to shut up. This, at the moment, was the issue. Why she thought dog jokes would be funny while being captured by an angry Omega, with very sharp claws and fangs she might add, is beyond her. Actually they weren’t really all that funny at all, but this is how she seemed to keep down and control the rising levels of panic. Filling her head with things other than, “oh my god, oh fuck! I’m gonna die!” 

Jokes it is. “You know, this house is a bit dull. Maybe adding things that make it more ‘homey’ would lighten up the place up. Oh! Like a doggy door! Now that wou.... OW! Fuck! Shiiit, ah….” She could already feel the bruising; her cheek beginning to swell and throb with pain and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. “Huh,” she thought. She ought to remember she’s not joking with the attractive brooding werewolf by the name of Derek Hale. Being shoved into a wall by this guy could possibly cause more damage. Being shoved into a wall by Derek on the other hand, she found out early on was probably the hottest thing anyone has ever done to her. She smiled at the thought. 

A moment later, she was gasping for air. The Omega hit her square in the gut. She fell to her knees and the wolf kicked twice and with a boot, rolled her onto her back and crouched over her and whispered into her ear, “who’s laughing now?” He took his claw, put it under her jaw, and tilted her head until her neck was fully exposed. “Shit, shit no!” She tried to kick, but he had her limbs locked down. “You’re a fighter” he said with a smirk. “How adorable, but it’ll do you no good here sweetie,” another deadly grin displaying itself across his face, fangs elongating. Stiles can feel the panic begin to set in; adrenaline pumping, heart racing, lungs on fire. 

Then there’s a loud crashing sound and a growl along with it; Derek. She feels the wolf’s grip on her wrists loosen as he snapped his head to look. She takes the opportunity and with the little amount of strength she has left, head butts the wolf. Derek came rushing up and tackled the Omega off of her and the weight from her chest is gone, but it still feels like her lungs are being crushed. The sense of panic was taking a toll on her body. She knew she had to control herself. She closed her eyes and began to talk herself down. Then there was a hand on her back; she jumped. She sucked in a breath and gasped. “Stiles, hey shhh, you’re okay, we’re here, we’ve got you;” Scott. She nodded, but she was still having a difficult time focusing. 

It’s not like Scott hasn’t seen her like this, probably worse, but she didn’t need him worrying about her when there was more important things happening a few feet away from where they sat. “I’m f-fine….go help, ah….” She sucked in a deep breath “go help Derek.” It didn’t look like he was convinced in the slightest, worry clearly making itself known across his face. She gave him a grin, a weak one, but it was all she could muster without flinching at the pain still present on the right side of her face and gave small thumbs up for some reassurance. Scott paused, squeezed her ankle and got up. “I’ll be right back. Don’t. Move.” He sped toward the sounds of the snarls and things breaking.

She used what little time she had for herself, to squeeze her eyes shut tight and let the tears that had built up in her eyes fall before Derek and Scott made their way back. She needed to get out whatever she could now because crying in front of Scott was one thing (that only has happened once after her mom died) but no fucking way was she going to cry in front of Derek, of all people. She didn’t need him thinking she was weak or that she was more trouble than she was worth. Hell No. She wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. Derek and Scott were rushing towards her. “Whew, breathe Stiles. They can’t see you like this, remember.”

They reached her and she smiled up at them. “Heyyy guys-,” “Stiles, Shut. Up.” “Nice to see you too Sourwolf.” She mumbled. Derek glared and she stuck her tongue out. Derek kept staring. Maybe he was studying the spots of dried blood and dark patches of black, blues, and purples beginning to decorate her face. “Yeah, yeah, I get it I look awful, it’s totally not my color, but can we get out of here and I promise we can discuss my makeup routine later?” That seemed to snap Derek out of whatever trance he’d been in. He sent Scott to get Isaac, Boyd, and Erica to clean up the mess then he hoisted Stiles up from the floor by the waist and slung one of her arms over his shoulders. It sent shudders of pain throughout her entire body and she hissed out a breath. It felt like her ribs were bruised, maybe a few were broken. “Ow! Ah, fuck Derek! Gentle please, gentle!” Derek quickly loosened his grip. Stiles shut her eyes at the loss and silently cursed herself for opening her mouth. Seriously, fuck her low tolerance for pain. 

Suddenly Derek was up in her space and holding her by arms to keep her from tumbling over. She let out another sharp breath. “I’m sorry. Can you walk?” Whoa. Did Derek just apologize? If she could actually focus long enough, she’d probably make a joke. “Uh, yeah. Totally. Let’s just get out of here, it’s starting to smell like death” she said wrinkling her nose. Derek nodded and Stiles limped ahead of him. He stayed close just in case there was any imbalance, he could grab her. He was close enough to her back to where she could literally feel his heat radiating itself onto her back and she could feel his eyes on her. She brushed off the feeling and kept moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my first fic! So please feedback would be amazing! I would love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
